Dearest
by Vonda17
Summary: Ga pandai bikin Summary langsung baca aja, oke?


**Dearest**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Vonda17**

 **T**

 **SasuSaku**

 **Romance**

 **Warning: Typo, Ooc, alur gaje, feel ga dapet dll. Dilarang meng- Copas, meniru cerita yang telah dibuat, tanpa seizin Vonda17. Hargai para Author yang sudah kerja keras menulis cerita dengan imajinasi dan inspirasi yang kadang sulit di dapat. Dont Flame! Dont Like Dont Read. Understand? yes? Good.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dearest**

 **Vonda17 present.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekali lagi wanita berambut soft pink ini menghembuskan nafasnya, ia tatap pantulan bayang replikanya di cermin yang datar. Kini ia sedang melakukan fitting gaun yang akan digunakan nanti di pernikahannya.

"Hhhh~..."

Lagi-lagi membuang nafasnya dengan sia-sia. Sakura Haruno ini sesekali mendecakan bibirnya dikala gaun yang ia coba selalu berakhir dengan gelengan oleh sang tunangan.

"Itu... sudah yang ke-5 kalinya!"

Suara baritone itu memecah konsentrasi gadis dewasa itu. Dengan lesu, Sakura menatap calon suaminya .

"Aku menyerah! ternyata repot sekali menjadi calon pengantinmu!" sahut Sakura sarkatis.

"Hn, aku tahu kau lelah... Istirahatlah dulu!".

Perintah Uchiha bungsu itu yang tak lain adalah Sasuke. Sakura yang lelah gonta-ganti gaun pernikahan itupun duduk di samping tunangan tampannya. Sakura pun bersandar pada kursi, dan sesekali memijat betisnya yang terasa kebas. Selagi ia merilekskan tubuhnya, Sakura sempat berpikir. Apakah ia terlihat jelek, sampai gaun bermacam apapun dari yang casual hingga ala anime, dari yang warna putih hingga hitam, dan dari yang panjang hingga yang sebatas pun sudah ia coba tapi selalu mendapatkan nilai nol dari Sasuke. Dan gara-gara pemikiran itu, sepintas terbenak pertanyaan konyol yang ingin ia utarakan pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kau... umm... ano.." ucap Sakura tersendat karena malu dan ragu yang datang seketika.

"Hn?"

"A-Aku... Terlihat cantik kalau pakai gaun seperti apa? sepertinya Sa-Sasuke-kun tidak tertarik dengan gaun yang ku pakai tadi! Apa aku terlihat Je-jelek?!" ujar Sakura terbata-bata, ia pun menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah dibalik surai pink itu. Sakura menahan nafas menunggu jawaban tunanngannya dan setengah mati juga dia menyanyakan hal rumit seperti ini.

Sasukepun mendengus kecil kemudian menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura.

"hmmm... kau terlihat cantik kalau memakai..."

Sakura mencengram rok nya dengan erat, rasa berdebar di hatinya semakin terasa keluar.

"Linggerie"

.

"oh, Souka!" Sakura pun tersenyum-senyum kecil saat Sasuke sudah memberikan jawabanya, tapi tunggu dulu! Dia mengucapkan apa tadi? Linggerie?!.

TWITCH!.

BLETAKKK!

"Auwww!"

"Sasuke-kun Bakka no Hentai!"

Sakura menjitak kepala Sasuke tanpa pandang bulu, membuat empunya meringis kesakitan. Sasuke pun menatap tajam Sakura.

"Linggerie?! maksudmu kau ingin aku memakai gaun tidur di pesta pernikahan kita hah?! ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda! bla... bla... bla..."

Uchiha tampan ini hanya menutup kupingnya saat mendengar ocehan-ocehan calon istrinya. Sakura pun terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya, pipinya menggembung dan tertera juga semburat merah yang semerah tomat itu.

Sakurapun berlalu keluar dari toko itu meninggalkan Sasuke dengan gerutuan meluncur dari bibir ranumnya.

"ck, dia itu cerewet sekali, memang benar kok dia sangat cantik memakai Linggerie! apa aku salah?!" batin Sasuke innocent.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dearest

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari menunjukan pukul 3 sore. Kini 2 sejoli ini berada di taman yang sepi dengan hamparen rumput hijau nan lembut. Sakura terlihat sedang duduk ditemani Sasuke disampingnya. Kenapa mereka bisa sampai di tempat ini? oh, tanyakan saja pada Uchiha bungsu ini. Ya, Uchiha ini lah yang membawa Sakura ke tempat indah itu untuk menghilangkan bad moodnya itu. Sekaligus ia ingin memberikan suprise kecil untuk gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi wanitanya. Tapi kelihatannya, Sakura masih saja merajuk dengan kejadian di toko itu.

"Masih marah?" tanya Sasuke memecahkan keheningan.

"Hn." ketus Sakura meniru trandmark kekasihnya itu. Sasuke pun menghelakan nafasnya.

"Ya sudah... Kita putus!" seru Sasuke.

.

!

"N-Ne?" sahut Sakura yang langsung menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan wajah yang terkejut.

"Pu-tus. Jelas?"

ujar Sasuke tanpa ekspresi. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa mulai panas. Nafasnya naik turun, sesak, seperti baru saja di timpa dengan batu yang besar. Sakura pun mencoba untuk sedikit tenang dan tersenyum kecil.

" Ke-kenapa?! sebentar lagi kita akan menikah!" Sahut Sakura.

"Kita akhiri saja pertunangan ini, aku sudah bosan." Ucap Sasuke sarkatis. Sakura pun menatapnya dengan tak percaya. Apakah hanya karena ia marah, Sasuke sampai tega mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah terlanjur serius ini. Perlahan liquid bening itu pun jatuh dari emerladnya.

"hiks... hiks..."

Akhirnya isakan yang di tunggu Sasuke itupun terdengar, ia merasa puas dengan apa uang ia buat. Sasuke takan bilang ini suprise yang benar-benar big suprise kalau belum melihat Sakura menangis terlebih dahulu.

"harusnya dari dulu aku memutuskanmu! hubungan ini terlalu datar."

Terasa ribuan jarum menghujani hati gadis ini. Sakura hanya dapat mencengkram dadanya, pikirannya kacau. Kami-sama apa salahku?aku masih mencintainya... Sangat mencintainya, bagaimana ini aku tidak mau kehilangan dia!. Batin Sakura.

"cih, membosankan!"

JLEB.

"Hiks... Sasuke-kun.. Gomenne.. hiks ... Gomenasaii... jangan tinggalkan aku hiks hiks aku mencintaimu uh.. uh.." Isaknya yang kini mencengkram baju Sasuke. Sasuke pun semakin menyeringai.

"Aku akhiri pertunangan ini!"seru Sasuke . Sakura pun semakin panik.

"Tidakk!.. hikss... tidaaakkk..! jangan tinggalkan akuu huwaaa..."

Sasuke pun meraih tangan Sakura yang mencengkram kuat dirinya. Sakura pun perlahan terdiam melihat langkah tangannya yang ditarik oleh Sasuke.

.

SET!

.

"Aku ingin pertunangan in berakhir karena.."

.

Sebuah cincin dengan batu permata hitam pun tersemat di jari Sakura. Sakura pun menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Mulai hari ini kau sah menjadi istriku!" Seru Sasuke dengan senyuman di wajah tampannya.

.

.

TINGGG!

"Hah?"

Sahut Sakura cengo dengan mata yang membulat. Airmata nya pun sudah berhenti.

"apa kau bilang?!" Tanya Sakura memastikan kembali pendengarannya.

"istriku, kau sah menjadi istriku sekarang!".

.

.

.

.

20% loading.

.

.

.

.

.

50% loading.

.

.

.

.

.

75%

.

.

.

.

.

100% download complete.

.

.

.

.

" Ahah.. ahahahahaha... kau! kau... menipuku hahaha!" Sasuke menautkan alisnya. Harusnya ia yang menertawai Sakura, harusnya ia yang berguling-guling di rumput sekarang, tapi kau tahu kalau Sasuke melakukan itu dia akan langsung di coret dari Clannya.

.

"Sasuke awas kau ya beraninya mempermainkanku! hyaaaa.." Sakura pun menerjang tubuh Sasuke.

"S-sakura apa yang kau... waaa..."

.

GREB..

.

BUAGH! BUGH BUGH BUGH...

.

" keterlaluan kau ayam sialan! kau membuatku menangis, jangan harap kau dapat mengakhiri hubungan ini, karena aku sangat mencintaimu brengsekk!" puas Sakura meninju dan memukul-mukul suaminya, meluapkan rasa terkejutnya hari ini. Ia telah sukse di kerjai Sasuke habis-habisan.

"Ukh...S-Sakura... tolong aku... aku mati!" Ucap Sasuke dengan gaya ala sekaratmen yang berbaring di rerumputan. Sedang kan Sakura yang sedang duduk diatasnya hanya bisa kembali tertawa.

"Berhenti mengerjaiku brengsek... hiks.. hiks..." Sakura pun memeluk tubuh itu dengan tangis bahagia. Sakura pun beranjak sejenak untuk melihat wajah dan onyx kelam suaminya.

"Aishiteru, Uchiha Sakura.." bisik Sasuke.

BLUSH

Sakura pun tersenyum manis.

"Aishiteru yo Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sakura pun memegang kedua sisi wajah sang Suami, kemudian ia tatap lekat kedua onyx itu sembari mendekatkan wajahnya. Emerald itu pun tertutup dikala bibirnya menyentuh permukaan bibir suaminya itu. Sakura pun menjauhkan wajahnya kembali namun ditahan oleh tangan Sasuke yang menahan tengkuknya.

"Sasuke.."

"Sakura.."

Sasukepun menarik kembali tengkuk Sakura agar mendekat dan semakin dekat , menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

.

CUP

.

Hari ini pun berakhir dengan status mereka yang baru. Sakura pun sempat berpikir bagaimana bisa ia sah menjadi istri seorang Uchiha Sasuke tanpa ada perayaan atau pun acara sakral itu. Oh, Sakura tak usah kau berpikir banyak, kau tahu kan Uchiha selalu dapat apa yang mereka inginkan termasuk surat resmi menikah. Sakura suami mu memang penuh kejutan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura ayo cepat! ada fitting lagi!" seru Sasuke dari dalam mobil sport merahnya. Sakura pun dengan bergegas masuk dan duduk disamping Sasuke dengan nafas terengah-engah, bagaimana tidak Uchiha baru itu lari dengan cepat dari lantai dua tanpa jeda karena Suami tampannya ini sudah terburu-buru seperti di kejar setan. Ups.

"Hahh~Hahh~… Fitting? fitting gaun lagi?" sahut Sakura yang menetralisirkan nafasnya.

"ya.." Sahut Sasuke yang mulai melajukan mobil kesayangnya.

"ku kira resepsi pernikahan kita sudah dilaksanakan ne, Sasuke - kun? lalu fitting gaun untuk apa lagi?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke. Sasuke pun menyeringai ia pun menatap balik istri merah mudanya.

"untuk tempur!" Sahut Sasuke ambigu.

"EH!? tempur?! kau menyuruhku untuk berperang dimana Sasuke-kun? kau tega membiarkan istrimu ini kena tembak di medan perang bla bla bla..."

"mulai lagi..Hahh~" batin Sasuke lesu.

"bukan tempur itu maksudku, Saki... " ucap Sasuke yang langsung menghentikan ocehan Sakura. Sakura pun terkesiap dengan wajah polosnya.

"syukurlah, lalu apa Sasuke-kun? gaun tempur yang kau maksud itu apa?".Tanya Sakura.

"Linggerie!"

Sakura pun mengangguk. Tunggu dulu! Apaa?!

"bersiaplah, Saki sayang..."

"Gyaaaaa..."

Sasuke pun menyeringai lebar seraya menambah kecepatan mobilnya disaat melihat reaksi Sakura yang kelewat lucu itu. Sungguh pemuda itu tak sabar menantikan hal itu semua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Real Owari.

Pojok Author: Fiuhhh... kelar juga nulis fict gaje ini. Nah Reader san tolong tinggalkan review kalian ya ... aku tak berarti kalau tanpa review kalian #plak_lebay btw Arigato yang udah nyempetin baca,.maaf kalau alurnya gaje ni fict aku nemu di buku tugas aku dulu waktu kelas 2 sma #ga_da_yang_nanya. Nantika karyaku selanjutnya n Ciyu babay... :D


End file.
